


All yours

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minwon on honeymoon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Minwon au wherein Mingyu and Wonwoo went to Japan for their honeymoon and Wonwoo prepared something for Mingyu that he will never forget.





	All yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. I don't expect this to turn out great since I never write things. 
> 
> This fanfic is inspired by Seventeen's photoshoot in Japan. Especially the Minwon part inspired me to write this. 
> 
> I initially planned this to be a fluff fanfic. But it turns out I gave in to smut. Hahahaha. Please forgive me for the grammar lapses and such. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on it!

Breathtaking scenery. The colors of the leaves changed into vibrant shades of orange, red, yellow, and brown. Autumn is the season they saw as they went to Japan for their honeymoon.

They decided stayed at a traditional Japanese house for a week. Both of them wanted this as they feel like this is the perfect place for their honeymoon. 

As they put down their luggage, Wonwoo immediately opened the sliding door to see the beautiful scenery in front of them. While Wonwoo was still in awe, admiring the view, the younger went closer and slowly wraps his arms around the older's body. 

"Finally, you're mine". Mingyu said while he fiddles on Wonwoo's wedding ring.

"Well, I'm already yours in the first place. It just got official" Wonwoo playfully said while petting Mingyu's hair from behind.

"That's true, I'm officially yours." he said while he tightened his hug to the older. Mingyu love this. He love this subtle moments with Wonwoo. To be honest? This is the kind of moments that he really treasures a lot. Subtle but intimate. 

"By the way, babe". Wonwoo broke out of the hug and face him. "I haven't give my gift for you didn't I?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu. The latter nodded in response. 

"Okay. Let me just prepare it for you. You should prepare as well. Go and take a bath while I prepare it for you." Wonwoo said while looking for his luggage excitedly. 

Mingyu noticed that his husband seems to be excited about his "present", he's like a cat that saw its long lost toy.

"You look so excited, babe. I'm guessing it's a great gift". Mingyu said.  
Wonwoo chuckled upon hearing Mingyu's assumptions.  
"Maybe, maybe not. Depending on how you will appreciate it."

Mingyu move closer to Wonwoo and gently grabs his hands.  
"I'm always happy in whatever you give to me. You know that right?" Wonwoo smiled in response. 

"Looking forward to it. Let me take a quick shower." 

++++++++

Wonwoo took the opportunity to prepare his present for Mingyu. Wonwoo wants this night to be special for both of them, especially for Mingyu. The older immediately grab his bag and look for the piece of clothes he bought just for this night. 

Mingyu once said that he wants to see Wonwoo in yukata because it will definitely looks sexy on him. That's why he decided to buy it and use it for their honeymoon. He took out a navy blue with a detailed white stripes on it and carefully put it on his pale white skin. 

He actually doesn't know how to present himself to Mingyu. He is contemplating on a lot of scenarios, and thinking about it is really embarrassing for Wonwoo, knowing that he is not that great at expressing his feelings. But he shouldn't be embarrassed right now. He wants to make Mingyu happy and he wants this to be an unforgettable memories for both of them. 

Wonwoo has decided. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The shower sound stopped, this is an indication that Mingyu is almost done in the shower. Wonwoo took a deep deep breath, gathering all his courage for this night. It's natural for Wonwoo to get nervous, as this will be the first time that they will be gone intimate.

They never gone far other than jerking each other's off. Wonwoo knows that Mingyu is holding back himself for way too long and he really felt bad for him, that's why tonight, he wanted to submit everything to Mingyu. 

Mingyu went out to the steaming bathroom, wearing a white bathrobe, hair still dripping. "Won, I'm done showering. Your turn." The older didn't respond, which the younger concluded that Wonwoo might be already sleeping. Mingyu's face got gloomy all of a sudden. Well of course, it's their honeymoon and he's really looking forward to spend more time with his husband. 

Upon checking their room, Wonwoo wasn't there. As Mingyu attempted to step backwards to check back on the older, a warm embrace stopped him from moving. 

"Won?" Mingyu calls him while he hold Wonwoo's hand on his chest.

"Please let's stay like this for a minute." Wonwoo's hug became tighter, he felt that Wonwoo's hug trembles. 

"Is there something wrong, babe?" Mingyu asked, worried. 

"Nothing, let me just take all my courage to face you tonight. I know that you've been holding back for these past years. I'm so scared back then that you might get tired of me."

"Of course no-"

"Yes, I know you love me, Gyu. That's why you married me, right?" Wonwoo cuts him off. 

"That's why.." Wonwoo used all his strength with his hands to make Mingyu face him. Mingyu looked dumbfounded as he saw Wonwoo wearing a yukata. Not just that, Wonwoo's chest is sexily exposed. Mingyu is not sure if it's intentional or not but he finds it's fucking erotic. 

"W-What?" Wonwoo embarrassingly asked. The younger tries to make a serious face but he can't help but smile. "You look so sexy, Won." 

Mingyu aggressively cups Wonwoo's cheeks and immediately pressed his lips against him. It was a passionate kiss but Wonwoo grab Mingyu's neck to deepen the kiss. 

Mingyu carried Wonwoo and put him into the center of the bed and the older hurriedly undo Mingyu's tie on his bathrobe. "Why the hurry?" Mingyu teases. "Sorry, I just thought you look so sexy and I just can't resist you." Mingyu find it cute for Wonwoo to be this honest so he land a peck on the older's lips. 

"You don't know how sexy you look right now, Won." Mingyu slightly took off Wonwoo's upper part of his yukata that put the older's neck on display. Mingyu desperately suck on his neck leaving a huge red mark. 

Mingyu saw the growing erection on Wonwoo's yukata which caught his attention. He grab the latter's growing member with still yukata on it and Wonwoo arched his back in pleasure as the younger starts rubbing in circle with his thumbs. Mingyu lets out a naughty chuckle when he saw that Wonwoo's yukata is already leaking with precome.

"Gyu, please. Touch me more". Wonwoo beg. Mingyu complied and immediately removed the yukata on Wonwoo's lower body. "I can just remove the yukata if you want, it's in the wa-". Mingyu stopped Wonwoo's hands from untying and removing his clothes. He moved closer and gently bites Wonwoo's earlobe and whispered "keep the yukata on, you look so sexy with it". Wonwoo's face went red as the younger whispered to him in a sensual way and he could only respond with a nod. 

Mingyu began to caress Wonwoo's milky thighs and starts kissing and marking them as if he's like a dog marking his territory. He kept kissing the older's thigh until he reached Wonwoo's hard length and began stroking it. "Oh god, Gyu-- aaah!". Wonwoo once again arched his back in complete pleasure as Mingyu take Wonwoo's cock in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down, teasing Wonwoo from going slow to fast, making the older drown in pleasure. 

"Mingyu.. I'm coming-". Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's hair and gripped tightly. "Go ahead, Won". Mingyu continue to devour Wonwoo's cock like it's the most delicious thing he ever tasted and made Wonwoo come, shutting his eyes from sensation he felt. 

Wonwoo immediately asked Mingyu to stand up. The younger complies but with confusion on his face. Wonwoo kneeled infront of Mingyu's cock and start stroking it. "I shouldn't be the only one receiving such pleasure". Wonwoo started licking the base of Mingyu's cock that made the younger groan. 

"Won, you don't have to force yourself". Mingyu gently caresses Wonwoo's face. "I'm not forcing myself. I'm doing this because I want to and I don't want that I'm the only one who's feeling good." Mingyu didn't say anything but he petted Wonwoo's hair in response. 

Wonwoo started taking Mingyu's cock in his mouth that made the younger moan in pleasure. "Ughh..Won-". It's kind of sloppy but seeing Wonwoo working hard is a real turn on for the younger. Wonwoo suddenly bob his head up and down in a fast pace and suddenly deep throats him that made Mingyu curl and stomach tighten due to the intense sensation. 

"Oh holy fuck..Won what are you-" Wonwoo pushes Mingyu's cock on his throat more deeper and faster. Mingyu gripped on Wonwoo's hair tightens . "Won... I'm gonna-". Wonwoo keep his pace until Mingyu came endlessly on his mouth. Wonwoo sucked Mingyu dry and finally had the last gulp as he releases his mouth to Mingyu's cock. 

Mingyu was still in cloud nine when Wonwoo kissed him on the lips. "Never thought you'd be this delicious" Wonwoo said while licking some Mingyu's white residue on his mouth. "Oh god, Won-" Mingyu commented. 

Mingyu pushes Wonwoo down to the bed. This time, the kiss is more intimate and more passionate than it was earlier. Mingyu can taste of himself of Wonwoo's mouth and thought how it Wonwoo said it's delicious. He reached out of the lube beside their bed and splat it on his hands and began inserting a finger to Wonwoo. "Fuck, Gyu! Aah--". Wonwoo whimpers on what Mingyu is doing, he felt so good so much he's going crazy. 

"Does it hurt, Won?" Mingyu asked. "A little, but I'm all good". The younger is relieved after hearing Wonwoo's assurance. Mingyu moved his fingers, scissoring them that made Wonwoo moans in pleasure. "Ahh..ah.. Gyu-".

You're all prepped, babe. Wonwoo moved himself closer and pushing his hole to Mingyu's hard membrane. Mingyu find Wonwoo cute when he's needy like this, so he decided to tease the older. "Ride me, babe." Mingyu suggested. "I-I don't know if I can-". Wonwoo's face was flustered upon hearing Mingyu's suggestion. "Don't worry, I'll help you out". Mingyu reassured.

Wonwoo slowly goes down on Mingyu's cock. Wonwoo bite his lips as his hole is slowly devouring the younger's hard rock member while Mingyu's hands are on Wonwoo's hips for assitance. "Oh god..you're so big, Mingyu". Wonwoo said it as it's like a whisper. "You're still only halfway, babe, you want me to help you?" Wonwoo quickly nodded. 

Mingyu smirked and gave a hard sudden thrust onto Wonwoo. The latter almost fell on Mingyu's chest due to the sudden sensation but the younger helped him back in his position. Wonwoo bounces on him with ecstasy written all over his face. He stopped when Mingyu hit his sweet spot, making him moan like there's no tomorrow. 

"Oh god, Mingyu...it's so good..you feel so good". Wonwoo calls him like a broken record. "Won, you're so tight, you're going to break me in half at this point." Mingyu jokingly said while he eagerly thrust on the older. 

"Gyu, I can't anymore..I'm-". Mingyu noticed that Wonwoo's strength began to loose and starts trembling, he grabbed Wonwoo's thighs and kneeled on the bed with Wonwoo underneath him. "You did great, babe".  
Mingyu praised Wonwoo and he kissed him on his forehead. Mingyu began to thrust into Wonwoo. 

Mingyu found an odd bump once again, Wonwoo gripped on the white sheets as Mingyu continue to thrust to his sweet spot. "Mingyu..ahhh..feel so good... Ming-". Wonwoo lets out a sexy voice moaning out his name that made Mingyu thrust faster. "If you keep on calling me like that.. you're going to make me come real quick". Mingyu chuckled.

"I'm.. almost.. i'm coming Mingyu-". Wonwoo said as he cries in pleasure. "Come for me, Kim Wonwoo".  
Mingyu thrusts faster but sloppier, indicating that he's already reaching out his climax.  
"Won, I'm coming..".  
"me too". 

They continue to drown themselves in pure ecstasy until both of them reached their climax, Mingyu filling up Wonwoo's inside with his hot, thick cum while Wonwoo is crying in full pleasure while Mingyu is stroking his cock and also shooting a white thick cum into Mingyu's chest. 

Mingyu pulled out his cock out of Wonwoo. He lied down beside Wonwoo and kissed him on his forehead. "This is the best night of my life." 

"Me too" Wonwoo smiled. 

"So your gift is the yukata or the sex?" Mingyu asked.  
Wonwoo laughs at Mingyu's question. "The yukata of course. Sex is already given on a honeymoon, right?" Wonwoo clarifies. 

"But the blowjob you gave me was fucking hot, Won". Wonwoo blushed upon remembering what he did. "Hmmm. Let me say that it's also one of my gift to you."

Mingyu laughs when he saw Wonwoo blushing. He hugged the Wonwoo and the older hugs him back. "I can't believe you're all mine." Mingyu said while gently brushing Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo smiled brightly at the younger and kissed him gently.

"I'm yours. All yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> By the way, if you want some angst prompt, come and visit my twt: @eymeanie
> 
> Thank you for reading! (･´з`･)


End file.
